Little Lion Man
by Morgawse
Summary: Weep, little Lion man, for you are not as brave as you were at the start. Gawain x OC.


**Author's Note: Just another one-shot. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Gawain let his gaze linger over his new lover as she shopped in the market, and he sat at the edge of the market square, just inside the tavern. His eyes ran from her sandal-sheathed feet, up her delicate ankles which disappeared into a green frock; which hid shapely, pale white thighs that had been wrapped around Gawain's hips just last night. Her waist was small, emphasized by a leather belt that cinched in her loose frock, leading up to her small but so very pert breasts, Gawain knew for a fact.

Her neck was long and slender, and oh-so-fragile. Her honey-brown locks was long and wavy, hiding her face from him as she leaned forward, examining a trinket closely.

It was no matter; her face was etched in Gawain's memory for eternity, he was sure. Her soft, pink lips parted, her hazel eyes (that could not seem to decide on brown or green) rolling back in ecstasy. Her flushed cheeks against the paleness of her unblemished skin.

Out of anything, Gawain favored her face, her eyes. The woman was an open book to Gawain's gaze. Expressions, emotions all passed over her fair face easily, with no fear of judgment based on the emotion she revealed.

"Gawain, your mooning over that girl is making me sick. Speak to her," Galahad groaned, taking a long swill of his ale.

Gawain shook his head. "I _have_ spoken to her." He retorted.

Lancelot peered at the maid, flashing Gawain a knowing look. "Ah yes, sweet Ragnell. Is she not the maid I saw leaving your quarters this morning, Gawain?" he asked, making Galahad spit out his drink.

Gawain and Lancelot laughed at the younger knight. "You bedded Ragnell?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Galahad demanded, thumping Gawain on the back.

Gawain shrugged, "I don't kiss and tell." He responded, his eyes flickering back to the market, and, most prominently, Ragnell.

"But this is the girl you've been mooning over for weeks! Wooing _relent_lessly," Galahad persisted.

"I know," Gawain retorted, with exasperation.

"And finally his hard work has come to fruition…Do you think she'd give me a go, Gawain? Soon enough Ragnell will realize she needs a real man," Lancelot inquired innocently.

Gawain flashed the dark-eyed and haired knight a dark look. "If you even try it, you'll find my axe in your skull," he responded, rising from his seat, and walking away.

"Sensitive, much?" Lancelot teased, to the younger knight, who just smiled.

"No, but I got him to go over there." Galahad responded, watching as Gawain approached Ragnell and touched her lower back gently, alerting her to his presence.

"Were you not here for our last conversation, pup? Gawain has already bedded the girl," Lancelot said bewilderedly.

Galahad rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, but Gawain was still reluctant to go to her. It is easy for Gawain to take a woman to bed. But after? He usually says not a word to them,"

"And is that so terrible?" Lancelot huffed.

"Not if he didn't like her. Gawain spent the last few months wooing Ragnell, and he finally takes her to bed, and the next morning, nothing has changed. He's still mooning. He cares for her." Galahad responded.

"When did you get so smart, pup?" Lancelot asked, looking at Gawain and his woman in a (sort of) new light.

"Only watching all of you wench around," Galahad answered with a smirk.

* * *

Gawain's heart sped up the closer he came to her. A few feet away, he could smell the sweet perfume that he had watched her dab behind her ears, in her cleavage; as she prepared for the day. He reached over and touched her gently on the small of her back.

A touch so light that it didn't startle the woman, but just made her look back. "Gawain!" she said in breathy surprise. She turned to face him, and got up on her toes to bestow a chaste kiss. That simple affection calmed any anxieties, doubts that he might have had.

"Ragnell, how fare thee?" he greeted her, smiling softly. She beamed at him, her posture straightening as she felt his eyes begin to peruse her body.

"I am well, Sir Knight. And you?" she inquired.

"Much better now," Gawain breathed in response.

Ragnell bit her lip, shaking her head lightly. "You are such a charmer, Gawain." She accused with a laugh.

"I do not intend to be," Gawain replied, taking her arm. "Let me escort you on your errands, sweet Ragnell," he requested, making the young woman blush.

"As you like, Sir Knight, I will certainly not turn down such courteous company." Ragnell said with humor.

At this, Gawain bent to whisper in the young woman's ear. "I shall not be so courteous tonight when I take you to bed,"

Ragnell blushed furiously, aiming a glare at the man and smacking his arm. "Don't say such things! What if someone had heard you!?" Ragnell exclaimed.

"I don't care. I want every man to know you're mine," Gawain responded lightly.

"If you don't quell your dirty words," Ragnell said, punctuating every word with a soft blow, "I won't be _yours_ much longer!"

* * *

**Please review?**


End file.
